Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time 2.0
Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time 2.0 is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV Series planned to be made by Shadow101815. Serving as the final chapter of the storyline, it is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time, ''despite it being in a different timeline. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Pooh and his friends have returned to Storybrooke once again travelling to a new form of the Enchanted Forest with their old friend Henry Mills as they go on new adventures together, however, the residents of the Enchanted Forest face their greatest challenge yet as the Evil Queen, Captain Hook and Rumplestiltskin join forces with Pooh and pal, and a grown up Henry Mills and his daughter Lucy on an epic quest to once again bring hope to their world and ours. Along the way, new fairy tale characters and old search for true love, find adventure and once again take sides in the struggle of good against evil, as classic tales are once more twisted and reimagined Guest stars Heroes * Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance (excluding Elsa the Snow Queen), The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), the Alfea Adventure Crew, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, Wild Arms, Horton the Elephant, Whizzer, Mr. Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Abu, Genie, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Benjamin, The Catfish Club Band, Spot (The Little Mermaid), Simon (The Little Mermaid), Hans Christian Andersen (The Little Mermaid), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Cyd Ripley, Shebly Marcus, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Tanner, Lela, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Caitlyn Gellar, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Tiny Toons Gang, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike, Sulley, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Violet Gray, Patty, Pig-Pen, Snoopy, Woodstock, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Hal, The Blues, Woody Woodpecker, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex, Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), the Big Hero 6, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Osmosis Jones, Drix, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Beast, Pegasus, Philoctetes, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Cody Maverick and his friends (from Surf's Up), Greg Heffley and his family and friends (from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid franchise), Arlo and his family and friends (from The Good Dinosaur), Emmet, Wildstyle, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Batman, and Superman will guest star in every episode of this TV series. *Makuu, Discord, Maz Kanata, Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie will guest star as assistants of Zelina in this TV series. Villains * King Candy (Turbo), Morgana, Undertow, Roscoe and DeSoto, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, and Pythor P. Chumsworth will work for Lady Termaine * The Crime Empire will work for Drizella/Ivy and Mother Gothel/Eloise Gardener * Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, and Gargamel will work for Dr. Facilier/Samdi * Lord Garmadon will work for Rumpelstiltskin's wish realm counterpart. Cursed Memories * In season 7, Pooh, his friends, and all of the guest heroes will have cursed memories. ** Pooh, Piglet, Tigger (who cannot bounce), Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy will be guests of Lucy or adult Henry for a while. ** The heroic wild animals (including Rafiki and Horton the Elephant) will be part of a zoo. ** The heroic dinosaurs (including Wild Arms) will be part of a museum. ** Oliver and Georgette will be homeless alongside Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, and Francis. ** Lloyd Garmadon (cursed as a real teenager (as opposed to being a child trapped in a teenager's body in some seasons of the ''Ninjago TV series)), Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane (cursed as a human (as opposed to actually being a robot)), Nya, Master Wu, and Misako will be partners with Regina Mills/Roni at Roni's (since Wu is an except on tea and Regina/Roni sells liquor), Wu and Garmadon will be tea servers, Misako will be a hostess, Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane will be waiters at Roni's, and Nya will be a waitress. ** The Minions (from Despicable Me) will work at Belfrey Towers as servants to Lady Tremaine/Victoria Belfrey. ** Dylan (Shadow101815) will also be a worker at Belfrey Towers. ** Ronald McDonald will be a birthday clown. ** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Barry Allen, The Good Fairy, and Genie (from Aladdin) will become powerless. ** Mewtwo, Zordon, and Alpha 5 will be the only guest characters aware of everyone being cursed. ** Christopher Robin will be a friend of Lucy from school. ** The Cat in the Hat will be a therapist called Dr. Cat and help everyone with their problems. ** The Seven Dwarfs will guards of an abandoned garden. ** Mr. Toad will be a horse racer with Cyril Proudbottom as his steed. ** Oliver Queen will be a partner with Captain Hook/Rogers and Rumplestiltskin/Weaver. ** Whizzer will be a spy of Lady Tremaine/Victoria Belfrey. ** Finn will be cursed as a real human (as opposed to actually being a clone) living as a roommate of adult Henry Mills. ** Poe Dameron will be a tour guide of town. ** Rey will be a roommate of Cinderella/Jacinda and Tiana/Sabine with BB-8 as their robot. ** Olaf and The Reluctant Dragon will be hermits of a cemetery. ** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy will be workers at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack. For example, Sora, Mickey, and Donald will pass out flyers and Goofy will be a fry cook. ** Mewtwo will be a prisoner of Drizella and The Crime Empire (since he has been tricked in order to unleash the curse). ** The heroic wild animals, pets, and dinosaurs will be misunderstood to the humans (especially the town's residents, except for Lucy, who believes that that everything from Henry's book is real). ** Homer Simpson will work in a control room at Belfrey Towers (as opposed to working in Sector 7-G at Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, run by Mr. Burns) * In season 7, the following characters will have cursed names: ** Winnie the Pooh will be renamed Edward Bear (after his counterpart from the real world). ** Tigger will be renamed Tiger (after his own species). ** Rabbit will be renamed Robert. ** Eeyore will be renamed Ernest. ** Christopher Robin will be renamed Billy Moon (after his counterpart from the real world). ** Jiminy Cricket's animated counterpart will be renamed Archie Hopper (after his counterpart from the first six seasons of the real show). ** Ash Ketchum will be renamed Aaron. ** Littlefoot will be renamed Thunderfoot (in reference to the fact that he was originally going to be called that name during the production of the very first Land Before Time film). ** Kion will be renamed Kopa (after Simba's forgotten son from The Lion King: Six New Adventures books). ** SpongeBob SquarePants will be renamed CheeseHead BrownPants (in reference to the episode What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? where the title character gets amnesia). ** Mickey Mouse will be renamed Mortimer Mouse (in reference to the fact that he was originally going to be called that during early production). ** Donald Duck will be renamed Frank Duck. ** Goofy will be renamed Dippy Dawg (after his earlier appearances). ** Genie will be simply renamed Gene. ** Dodger will be renamed Jack (after the Artful Dodger from Oliver Twist). ** The Cat in the Hat will be renamed Dr. Cat. ** Olaf will be renamed Owen. ** Oliver Queen will be renamed Oscar Green. ** Mr. Toad will be renamed Mr. Frog. ** Dylan (Shadow101815) will be renamed Cole (after one of the Sprouse twins). ** Fievel Mousekewitz will be renamed Philly. ** Thomas the Tank Engine will be renamed Timothy the Tank Engine. ** Alec Ramsay will be renamed John (in reference to The Adventures of the Black Stallion episode Blackout where Alec gets amnesia after falling off The Black's back). ** The Black will be renamed Spirit (after the titular horse from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron). ** Lloyd Garmadon will be renamed Ffloyd (in reference to using that disguise name in one Wu's Teas short). ** Cole (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) will be renamed Dylan (after one of the Sprouse twins). ** Master Wu will be renamed Mr. Wong. ** Misako will be renamed Koko (after her counterpart from The Lego Ninjago Movie). ** Batman will be cursed as his own alter-ego Bruce Wayne. ** Superman will be cursed as his own powerless alter-ego Clark Kent. ** Dareth's cursed name will be Derek. Trivia * For so far during season 7, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Harry Potter, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Genie, Homer Simpson, Kermit the Frog, Lloyd Garmadon, Master Wu, Alec Ramsay, and The Black should will have their memories restored by Drizella/Ivy using her potion and Zane will have his memory drive returned by Drizella/Ivy. * One of the ironic reasons why the main characters from The Adventures of the Black Stallion TV series guest star in this TV series is because Richard Ian Cox, who played Alec Ramsay on that show, once played a dwarf named Watchy in the real show's season one episode Dreamy. * The main reason why Louis is guest starring in the entire show is because selected characters from The Princess and the Frog, such as Princess Tiana and Dr. Facilier, were recently added to the real show. Category:Shadow101815 Category:TV series Category:Sequel crossovers Category:Censored TV series Category:Non-Disney crossovers